Have You Ever Wondered?
by Skittle Kitsune's
Summary: Yugi gets raped and blames Yami for not protecting him. Then Yugi meets his other and life is hell for everyone!! Except Anzu because she is already in hell!! Yay!! Possible character death!!
1. Default Chapter

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh so you lawyers out there can't sue me. HAHA!!!  
  
This story contains angst. If you no like, you no read!  
  
Summary- Yugi is having a great life until he gets raped. By who might you ask? READ to find out. He doesn't tell anyone and is slipping into a deep depression. Yami thinks he did something but Yugi won't talk to him and Yami then starts ignoring Yugi.  
  
Warnings- Rape, Cussing, Violence, Possible character death.( All the good stuff!)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Yugi was walking home from the arcade (By himself) when it started to rain. / Gee. I should have listened to the weather this morning. Now I'm gonna get soaked!/ Since it was now pouring Yugi decided to take the short- cut home. He knew it wasn't the safest way. but hey what's the worst that could happen?  
  
If only he knew...  
  
"Oh man! This stupid short- cut isn't helping at all!" said a very pissed off Yugi. Then he heard something behind him. He turned around but no one was there. He sudenly got very scared. "Who's there?" he said so quietly that you could barely here it. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. Yugi jumped back when he saw who it was. It was..  
  
~I made my first cliffhanger! Yay to me! Ok Ok I know some people are going to be pissed off at me for writing so little and stoppin it there but I couldn't figure out who I wanted it to be soooo.I'm letting you peeps choose. ~ Should it be- A. Bakura(Yami) B. Seto C. Joey Or D. Malik/ Maric Please review and please vote! I'm going to put the next chapter up when I get 15 reviews + votes! Oh and have any of you guys read Son Cara's stories? Well she's my best friend! We go to school together and everything. In her stories my name is Skyes , yes, the stupid one! (Sorry I have to write Skyes but my computer won't let me spell it the right way! Please be gentle and don't flame! R/R! 


	2. Revenge can come in many different ways

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh! So go away lawyers or I'll send Maric (HUGGLES!) to kill you!! Sorry. I've had a lot of sugar today!  
  
Warnings and Summary in first chappie  
  
It was Bakura! "Ba.Bakura? What do you want?" stuttered Yugi. Bakura just grinned at him wickedly and said in a cool voice, " Oh, Yugi. You wouldn't understand how long I've been following and watching you. Now your'e here and nobody can stop me. I told the Pharaoh I would get revenge! And I will." He pounced on Yugi and put something wet over his mouth. Y/ This is chloroform!!! If I breathe I'll pass out and who knows what this sicko will do! But I need air!/ Yugi finall took a deep breath and passed out. "I told the Pharaoh I would have my revenge!" said Bakura, almost cheerfully.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
Yami looked at his watch. / That's funny. Yugi said he would be home at 4:00, but it's already 4:45 and there's no sign of him./ He shrugged his shouldersand said outloud, "I'll give him until 5:30." Then he went back to reading.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
~ Yugi slowly woke up and blinked his eyes a couple of times. He sat up and looked around not knowing where he was. Then it came back to him. He took the shortcut home, and had met Bakura in some alley. Bakura had knocked him out with what he was 99.9% sure was chloroform. ~ He got up and walked around the room he was in. It wasn't very big but surprisingly had relly nice furniture and a little fireplace. He turned around to see what he was lying on and saw a huge canopy bed. It had purple drapes and purple blankets and pillows. He would have gone back and lied down but remembered that he was here against his will.  
  
~ The door slowly creaked opened to reveal Bakura standing there with nothing but a pair of leather pants on. (Drools. That is one of my many fantasy dreams!) " Hello Yugi, how are you doing? I hope you are comfy because we're going to be doing some very. tiring things tonight and I want you to be comfortable."  
  
~ Bakura slowly walked over to Yugi and pushed him down on the bed. Yugi gasped and tried to push him away, but Bakura just pulled out some rope and tied his hands together behind his head. Yugi whimpered and Bakura leaned down and forced him into a deep and long kiss. After he pulled back up he said softly while twiddling with a piece of Yugi's hair," The Pharaoh shouldn't have locked me in that stupid ring. Since I can't hurt him, I'll hurt the one thing that means the most to him. But don't worry I'll make sure you get some pleasure out of this too."  
  
~ He rubbed against Yugi grinding his hips into Yugi's waist making Yugi moan softly. / STUID!!! STUPID. I won't give in. I won't give in. But if this is so wrong then why does it.!/ Yugi's thoughts were cut short when Bakura started rubbing his member through his pants. " St.stop it. Ple.Please." Yugi managed to stutter out. Bakura suddenly stopped and Yugi's hips automatically arched up, wanting the touch of that hand. /Dammit! Dammit! Why do I arch into his touch?/ ~ "So little Yugi, how does it feel to need my touch? How does it feel to enjoy this?" Yugi just whimpered in response hating himself even more.  
  
~ / I'll never get to be with Yami now! He wouldn't want someone tainted./ Yugi gasped again when Bakura yanked off his shirt and pants. " No, please stop! Bakura! Please don't do this!" yelled a frightened Yugi. Bakura merely chuckled and kissed Yugi deeply again. He let his mouth wander down Yugi's chest and to the waistband of his boxers. 


	3. The Real 2nd chapter!

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh! So go away lawyers or I'll send Maric (HUGGLES!) to kill you!! Sorry. I've had a lot of sugar today!  
  
Warnings and Summary in first chappie  
  
It was Bakura! "Ba.Bakura? What do you want?" stuttered Yugi. Bakura just grinned at him wickedly and said in a cool voice, " Oh, Yugi. You wouldn't understand how long I've been following and watching you. Now your'e here and nobody can stop me. I told the Pharaoh I would get revenge! And I will." He pounced on Yugi and put something wet over his mouth. Y/ This is chloroform!!! If I breathe I'll pass out and who knows what this sicko will do! But I need air!/ Yugi finall took a deep breath and passed out. "I told the Pharaoh I would have my revenge!" said Bakura, almost cheerfully.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
Yami looked at his watch. / That's funny. Yugi said he would be home at 4:00, but it's already 4:45 and there's no sign of him./ He shrugged his shouldersand said outloud, "I'll give him until 5:30." Then he went back to reading.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
~ Yugi slowly woke up and blinked his eyes a couple of times. He sat up and looked around not knowing where he was. Then it came back to him. He took the shortcut home, and had met Bakura in some alley. Bakura had knocked him out with what he was 99.9% sure was chloroform. ~ He got up and walked around the room he was in. It wasn't very big but surprisingly had relly nice furniture and a little fireplace. He turned around to see what he was lying on and saw a huge canopy bed. It had purple drapes and purple blankets and pillows. He would have gone back and lied down but remembered that he was here against his will.  
  
~ The door slowly creaked opened to reveal Bakura standing there with nothing but a pair of leather pants on. (Drools. That is one of my many fantasy dreams!) " Hello Yugi, how are you doing? I hope you are comfy because we're going to be doing some very. tiring things tonight and I want you to be comfortable."  
  
~ Bakura slowly walked over to Yugi and pushed him down on the bed. Yugi gasped and tried to push him away, but Bakura just pulled out some rope and tied his hands together behind his head. Yugi whimpered and Bakura leaned down and forced him into a deep and long kiss. After he pulled back up he said softly while twiddling with a piece of Yugi's hair," The Pharaoh shouldn't have locked me in that stupid ring. Since I can't hurt him, I'll hurt the one thing that means the most to him. But don't worry I'll make sure you get some pleasure out of this too."  
  
~ He rubbed against Yugi grinding his hips into Yugi's waist making Yugi moan softly. / STUID!!! STUPID. I won't give in. I won't give in. But if this is so wrong then why does it.!/ Yugi's thoughts were cut short when Bakura started rubbing his member through his pants. " St.stop it. Ple.Please." Yugi managed to stutter out. Bakura suddenly stopped and Yugi's hips automatically arched up, wanting the touch of that hand. /Dammit! Dammit! Why do I arch into his touch?/ ~ "So little Yugi, how does it feel to need my touch? How does it feel to enjoy this?" Yugi just whimpered in response hating himself even more.  
  
~ / I'll never get to be with Yami now! He wouldn't want someone tainted./ Yugi gasped again when Bakura yanked off his shirt and pants. " No, please stop! Bakura! Please don't do this!" yelled a frightened Yugi. Bakura merely chuckled and kissed Yugi deeply again. He let his mouth wander down Yugi's chest and to the waistband of his boxers. He then slowly dragged Yugi's pants off. " Please Bakura! Stop this now!! Pl.Ahhhh!!!" Yugi was cut off as Bakura's mouth engulfed his member. Yugi arched up but Bakura held his waist down. After about five minutes of this Yugi screamed his release and Bakura lapped up the white substance greedily. Yugi couldn't help it. Now he was flat out crying. / Just kill me! I can't take it anymore!/  
  
~ Bakura stood up and took off his leather (drool) pants and then laid back on top of Yugi. / Should I or should I not prepare him. That is the question! I choose. NOT!!/ And with that Bakura slammed into Yugi with one thrust. Yugi's eyes shot open and he screamed so loud the windows practically shook.  
  
~ / He's sooo tight! Geezz. I guess he's a virgin. Oh well, let's see how much he can take!/ Bakura pulled halfway out and then slammed back in. Yugi screamed again, his hands pulling at Bakura's hair, trying to get him to stop.  
  
~ Blood was now gushing down Yugi's thighs. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, him having lost his voice. Bakura was still pounding into him mercilessly, but Yugi felt nothing. The shock was making him numb to everything around him. Right before he passed out from blood loss he thought, /Yami, where are you?/ Then the world went black.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
~Aquarius- I cannot believe I just wrote that! I hope no one flames me.  
  
~Yami(glaring at Aquarius) You hurt my Aibou! You must pay!!  
  
~Aquarius(running for her life) R/R please! If I'm not dead the next chappie should be up in the next couple days!  
  
~Yami(pulls out Bazooka) Oh Aquarius! Where are you? We need to have a little conversation!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Important!!!!!- Sorry! The chapter before this one does not finish the whole thing! For some stupid reason my stupid computer only uploaded part of this chapter. Gomen! 


	4. Have You Ever WonderedPoem

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Oh my God!!! I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated for so long! I got kinda mad at FanFiction and was gonna delete my account but all of my lovely reviewers told me to keep goin so I did!  
  
Yami- Aquarius-sama does not own Yugioh.  
  
Yugi sat there crying in the aftermaths of the rape. He had tried to turn over and lay on his side but found out that the pain was too strong.  
  
He heard Bakura walk back into the room and started to shake with fear. But all Bakura did was gently sit on the bed next to him.  
  
He started to slowly rub Yugi's back to try to calm him down, but Yugi shrank back in fear, fear that Bakura would do.that to him again.  
  
"Don't worry little Yugi. That was a one time thing but keep in mind if the Pharaoh crosses my anger one more time..it'll be much worse next time."  
  
He picked Yugi up and then Yugi lost all conciousness.  
  
There was knock at the door and Yami looked up from his book. He set it down and walked over to the door. When he opened it he almost fainted.  
  
Yugi, his little light, his aibou, was lying on the front porch, broken and beaten.  
  
Yami quickly swept him up and shut the door. He ran to the bathroom, and set Yugi gently in the bathtub.  
  
Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Have you ever wondered..  
  
What it's like to fall.  
  
To call for help..  
  
And have no one come.  
  
Have you ever wondered..  
  
What it means to love..  
  
From far away.  
  
Then to be ripped away.  
  
From reality.  
  
Have you ever wondered?  
  
Yami stared silently at Yugi.  
  
'What happened to you aibou? Who did this to you?'  
  
Then.Yugi woke up.  
  
Well..hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Hope you like the poem. It describes what Yugi went through. And guess what? I wrote it all by myself!!!  
  
Yami- What happened to my aibou????  
  
Me- Oh, gee.I dunno. Why are you askin me?  
  
Yugi- Please review and make Aquarius-sama happy.  
  
A/N- Next chappie WILL be out in a week or less! YAY!  
  
From now on each chapter will have some kind of poetry written by me in it. Tell me what you think!  
  
Ja! 


	5. I Hate You! and a poem! Yay!

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Hope you guys like the chapter!!  
  
I do not own Yugioh!  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw himself lying in a bathtub with water around him. Then he noticed Yami looking down at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
Yugi started crying and Yami wrapped his arms around him and picked him up out of the tub.  
  
He walked them to Yugi and his bedrooms and layed Yugi on the bed. "What happened to you aibou? Who did this to you?" asked a very worried Yami.  
  
All Yugi could was cry. Everything that had happened to him that day came rushing back to him and it wouldn't go away. He kept seeing Bakura on top of him and all he could was whimper and cry.  
  
Yami slowly took Yugi's off to get him into his pajamas. As he was taking off his pants he gasped at what he saw.  
  
There was blood all over the top part of his legs.  
  
"Yu..Yugi? Were you ra..raped?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and said slowly, "It was your fault. He did this because of you! You stupid mother fucking Pharaoh! You were suppose to protect me! You were'nt there! And you wanna know somethin?" Yami looked at him fearfully,tears running slowly down his face.  
  
" Wh..what?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and said, " I hate you so much! Get out right now! You were'nt there to protect me then, so you don't have to be here now!"  
  
Yami gasped and took a step back.  
  
YY/He's right. I wasn't there to protect him. When he needed me the most....I failed him./  
  
The words that Yugi had just said kept echoing through his head.  
  
"Get out! I hate you! Get out!"  
  
It was as if someone was taking a recorder and repeating it in his head over and over again. Lika a mantra.  
  
He looked down at Yugi one last time and then left.  
  
Ryou looked up and saw that Bakura was home. He looked at his watch.  
  
R/ 9:30! Yikes, he's late./  
  
Ryou asked curiously, " Where have you been, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura brushed past him and growled, " None of your business."  
  
Ryou thought confusedly to himself, / Wait a second? Was that blood on his pants?/  
  
He looked again and then shook his head. / Get a grip on yourself man. It was probably just ketchup! Yea! Ketchup.../  
  
OOo....okay. Ryou is just a tad bit slow in this chapter. But don't be mad! He gets smarter!  
  
Here's the poem for this chapter-  
  
Walking the streets alone..  
  
Wondering what I did wrong.  
  
Now that I have no home..  
  
Where is the place I belong?  
  
Well, you can probably tell this one is about Yami.  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
Next chapter will be up in 3 days at the most!  
  
Ja! 


	6. Yugi's other

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Yay! You guys liked the poems!!!  
  
I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
Bakura chuckled as he walked into his bedroom. B/ I can't believe he thought it was ketchup!!-1- I mean really! But, at least I got my revenge..../  
  
Yugi lay on his bed, thinking about what he just did. / Did I really have to yell at him? Yes you did./  
  
Yugi jumped and said, " Who's that? Who's here??!!"  
  
I'm in your head. I'm your....other side.  
  
"What do you mean other side? Yami's my other side."  
  
No, no. He's your other, I'm your other side. The dark part of you. And I am in no way related to Yami or the that horrid puzzle!  
  
Yugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle. " Why do you call it horrid?"  
  
I...never mind that. But do remember this, what you did was right. Yami is evil and needs to be destroyed.  
  
"But it really wasn't his fault! He couldn't have known!"  
  
Or could he have? Let me ask you this, was he wearing the puzzle? Was he wearing it, Yugi? Or was he too busy caught up in your lige to remember to put it on?  
  
Yugi gasped. " No, no! You are wrong!! It wasn't his fault, really, it wasn't!"  
  
Yugi began to cry again but the voice didn't come back.  
  
Yami walked along side the road thinking about what had happened that day.  
  
" Go away! Get out! I hate you!"  
  
Those words would not stop coming.  
  
Yami looked up and saw a man in a black coat rigth in front of him.  
  
" Excuse me." He said quietly.  
  
But the man wouldn't move.  
  
"Excuse me!" he said again, this time with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
He heard the man chuckle and then he passed out.  
  
The last thing he saw was a man with blonde hair and very tan skin.  
  
Ryou walked into his room and saw Bakura sleeping in the bed.  
  
R/ Man, he must be tired. He usually doesn't go to bed until about 3:00!/  
  
Ryou went to the side of the bed and picked up Bakura's crumpled clothes.  
  
He glanced at the 'ketchup' stain and then he gasped.  
  
" That's not ketchup! That's blood!" he said loudly. Perhaps just a bit too loud.  
  
Bakura turned slowly around on the bed with a chesire cat grin on his face.  
  
" Hello Ryou."  
  
You realize what you did  
  
And you realize what you've done  
  
And you want to pull the trigger  
  
On the handle of that gun  
  
But something stops  
  
Stops you from inside  
  
It is the thing that tells you  
  
That the end has yet not come  
  
It is the one that,  
  
The one that stops you.  
  
It is....your other side.  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm on a roll! Yay, I've gotten over my writer's block!  
  
Well tell me what you think when you REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja! 


	7. Marik enters and Yushigou appears!

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh.if I did then Anzu and Honda would so not  
be in it!!  
  
Sorry pplz!! I know I haven't updated recently but I've been going through  
some things in my life soo yea....  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Yami sat staring at the ground. The thought that Yugi hated him would not leave his mind. He was afraid that he would never see him again.  
  
He was about to get up when he saw a shadow behind him. He turned around to see none other than....  
  
"Marik? What do you want?" he asked quietly.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow and came and sat next to Yami.  
  
" What's wrong, Pharaoh? Let me guess...your aibou got mad at you?"  
  
Yami gasped and looked up. How did he know? How could he know?  
  
" How...do you know?"  
  
Marik shook his head and then said, " It's practically written all over your face."  
  
A tear dropped down the side of Yami's face and Marik wiped it away wit hone of his fingers.  
  
" I....I wasn't there. I failed him, it's all my fault that he got...he got raped."  
  
Marik gasped and got up relly fast. Now usually he would have laughed or do some other really cruel thing. But what nobody knew (or at least nobody alive knew!!) was that Marik had a crush on Yami for about....ever!  
  
Yami started to cry again, and Marik picked him up and carried him towards his house.  
  
" It'll be alright my tenshi, it'll be alright."  
  
Yugi sat on his bed trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
He had told Yami to get out and that he hated him. And then his other (who we shall call Yushigou) told him that Yami was evil and that he actually hated Yugi.  
  
Yugi sighed and went downstairs to get something to eat. As he walked into the kitchen, he gasped.  
  
There was a body lying right on the kitchen table!!  
  
Yugi hesitantly walked over to it and gently shook him. The man opened his eyes and when he saw Yugi, he smiled.  
  
" Hello Yugi. I am Yushigou. I am your other."  
  
Ryou backed away from Bakura.  
  
Bakura got out of the bed and started to stalk towards Ryou. He still had that evil smirk on his face. The one that made you want to scream, the one that made you want to die.  
  
Ryou felt the wall behind him and started to slide down it. Bakura was getting closer to him.  
  
" Ba....Bakura. Ummm..I was just picking up your clothes to-  
  
*slap*  
  
Ryou brought a hand up to the cheek that was just previously hit.  
  
Bakura shook his head and brought his face down just inches away from Ryou's.  
  
He breathed into his ear and then said slowly, " Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight!"  
  
Did you like it??? I know I made Marik very OOC, but I've never seen a Yami/Marik pairing before soooo......  
  
Well, R/R!! Hope you liked it!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	8. Before the Puzzle

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh!!!!!  
  
Yugi backed up when Yushigou got off the table. He still had that really freaky smile on his face.  
  
Yushigou saw the fear on Yugi's face.  
  
/ This shall be fun!/ he thought to himself.  
  
Marik walked into his apartment, Yami in tow.  
  
He walked over to the couch, and gently laid Yami on it. Realizing that he would probably be more comfortable on the bed he picked him up once again and went up to the bedroom.  
  
He deposited him on the bed and walked out of the room to go fix something for dinner. **Marik- I can cook?? WoW!!**  
  
Deciding on simple macaroni and cheese he walked back upstairs, letting the water boil.  
  
He was surprised to see Yami sitting up on the bed, just staring at the wall.  
  
He walked over and sat next to Yami.  
  
Yami turned and looked at him, guilt and pain showing clearly in his eyes.  
  
Then Yami began to speak.  
  
" Do you know what it feels like to have someone you truly care about hate you?"  
  
Marik nodded his head, but Yami still kept going.  
  
" Marik, he severed the link....Yugi severed our mind link!!"  
  
Yami started to cry again and Marik put his arms around Yami's shaking form.  
  
"It hurts so much, Marik, the pain won't go away. Why won't the pain go away?"  
  
Marik shook his head sadly and said, " Yugi is just going through some stuff right now. It's probably best if you didn't talk to him."  
  
Yami looked up and then leaned in to the embrace.  
  
" But I need to talk to him, Marik. There's some stuff he doesn't understand, stuff he won't be able to handle on his own."  
  
Marik pulled back and asked suspiciously, " What is it Yami? What won't he understand?"  
  
Yami looked down and then slowly said, " Well, Yugi has a- a other."  
  
Marik looked confused and said, " You mean like you and me, Yamis' right?"  
  
Yami shook his head, getting frustrated. This was never easy to understand. He barely understood it himself.  
  
" When Yugi was still young, before he even got the Millennium Puzzle, he was abused, badly. So, almost going crazy with the hurt, both emotional and physical, he created....Yushigou."  
  
Marik still had a confused look in his eyes so Yami went on.  
  
" Yushigou was created out of Yugi's pain and lonliness. He had no friends, all the children were almost afraid of him. He was not always this cheerful and happy."  
  
Marik finally looked like he understood.  
  
" But what happened to Yushigou when Yugi solved the Puzzle, when you came?"  
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" I believe that he was pushed so far back into Yugi's mind that he was forgotten. And I fear that now he has come back."  
  
Marik looked confused again.  
  
" But won't he protect Yugi?"  
  
Yami shook his head again and said,  
  
" Half the time Yugi was getting 'abused' it was Yushigou putting those memories into his mind."  
  
Marik nodded his head then said,  
  
" So Yugi would come to him for safety, so he could gain Yugi's trust."  
  
Yami nodded and then said, " And in the end, use it against him."  
  
Ryou yelled out as Bakura through him harshly onto the bed.  
  
(Go away kiddies!! Rape scene below!!)  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrists and pulled them over his head.  
  
Ryou squirmed, trying to get out of Bakura's grasp, but he was to weak.  
  
Bakura licked the side of Ryou's face and then woth one hand, ripped off Ryou's shirt.  
  
Ryou gasped and Bakura covered his mouth with his shoving his tongue past Ryou's lips. Ryou almost moaned when Bakura let his hand lazily slide over his nipples.  
  
But remembering where he was and remembering what was happening, he bit down.  
  
Right on Bakura's tongue.  
  
Bakura pulled back and slapped Ryou as hard as he could across the face.  
  
" You little bitch!! Do anything like that again, and I'll make tonight a living hell!!"  
  
Bakura then proceded to rip off Ryou's pants. Ryou tried to scoot away, but Bakura just grabbed his hips, and scooted him back over.  
  
" Please Bakura! Don't do this! Please-....Ahhh!!!"  
  
Bakura had taken Ryou into his mouth, immediately deep throating him.  
  
Ryou arched up, but Bakura just pushed his hips back down.  
  
Ryou came, right into Bakura's waiting mouth.  
  
Bakura sat up, licking at his lips. Then without warning he shoved a finger into Ryou's tight virgin entrance.  
  
Ryou whimpered, trying to get away from the pain.  
  
Another two fingers were shoved into him, scissoring him.  
  
Then Bakura removed his fingers and grabbed Ryou's waist. He placed his arousal by Ryou's entrance and said,  
  
" Any last wishes, my light?" saying 'my light' in sarcastic tone. " Please Bakura! Please.....AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Bakura shoved into Ryou hissing at the tightness of his opening.  
  
Ryou lay there, screaming until his voice cracked, crying till he could no more.  
  
Bakura shoved relentlessly into Ryou's tight entrance, over and over again.  
  
Finally Bakura saw white and came inside of Ryou.  
  
Ryou screamed a little as Bakura came, the cum scorching his insides.  
  
Bakura pulled out and got off the bed. He walked off to the bathroom to leave Ryou to wallow in his pain and lost- innocence.  
  
A happy day  
  
Is what it seems  
  
Then why must the pain come  
  
The mind searing agony  
  
Of lost hope and innocence  
  
What happened to the happiness?  
  
OMG!!! I can't believe I wrote that!!! Sorry it took so long to get out, but this one is the longest of my chappies so be happy!!!  
  
R/R plz????  
  
Ja! 


	9. A new challenge and the end of the world...

Have You Ever Wondered?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh!! Are you happy now??  
  
I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time!! My computer got  
screwed and the file I had this saved to got fried!! Sorry!  
  
Well on with chapter nine!!  
  
Yugi walked towards Yushigou with a look of curiousity on his face. He knew he remembered this man from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.  
  
Yugi stopped, half a foot away from Yushigou and stretched his hand out towards his face. His cheek was warm, but he could sense that it wasn't naturally warm. (1)  
  
" Where do you come from? I mean, how did, what are you?" Yugi asked, confused by this stranger standing in front of him.  
  
" As I have already told you, I am Yushigou. Where I come from...." he pointed at Yugi's head, and then his heart, "lies in you. I was created when you were very young."  
  
Yugi then gasped. He remembered! Yushigou had been his only friend when he was younger. He didn't have a lot of friends, although, he couldn't remember why.  
  
"Why, I mean, where have you been? All this time, where have you been?"  
  
A look of rage flashed across Yushigou's face, only briefly, almost immediately replaced with a look of 'supposed' concern.  
  
" Ever since you completed the Puzzle," the word Puzzle was said with great sarcasm, " I was locked away in the deepest and darkest recesses of you're mind. That evil Yami of yours, locked me in there as soon as he came along. He brainwashed you, making you forget me, he tried to destroy me."  
  
Yugi swallowed. Was Yami really that evil person Yushigou was describing?  
  
" B....But Yami would have a good reason for doing that. He would only do that if you were evil, or trying to hurt me, or both."  
  
Yushigou chuckled quietly to himself. " Yami was the evil one!" he said, feigning innocence. " He wanted you all for himself. I tried to help but...."  
  
He started to cry fake tears, and felt Yugi's arms wrapped around him.  
  
He smiled then. The trap had been set, and the prey caught. Yugi was his, and there was no way Yami was going to get him back.  
  
Ryou woke up, pain flaming all over his body. He tried to sit up, and failed.  
  
He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. But for some reason, he couldn't.(2) He looked down at himself and gasped.  
  
There was blood covering the whole lower region of his body. He lifted an arm up, but found that he couldn't move it.  
  
' Must be broken.' He thought.  
  
A door opened, and Bakura walked in.  
  
'It seems my poor hikari does not remember what happened last night. Oh well, I'll just pretend I don't know what happened.'  
  
Bakura ran over to Ryou's side.  
  
" What happened Ryou? How did you, I mean what did-?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
  
" I don't know Bakura. But I think I was....I think I was raped."  
  
Marik was pacing the study in his house.  
  
'So, this Yushigou is a threat to Yugi and Yami? I've never heard of a person having a figmented being before. And this goes way past the term ' imaginary friend'. I will have to stop this Yushigou, but I wonder how?? Hm....I'll have to ask Yami.'  
  
Marik walked down the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom. Yami was sleeping soundly on the bed.  
  
With great relunctance, Marik walked over and shook Yami slightly. He stirred a little, but did not wake up.  
  
" Yami, you have to wake up. I need to ask you a question."  
  
**no reply**  
  
Marik shook him a little more and said a little louder, " Yami you have to wake up! I have a question!!!"  
  
**still no reply**  
  
"Yami! The world is being taken over by the Shadow Realm, and if you don't wake up, all life on earth will be destroyed!!"  
  
Yami jumped up, looking around wildly.  
  
' So, that's what makes him wake up. I'll have to remember that for the future!'  
  
Yami, seeing that, obviously, Marik was lying, sat back down on the bed. He was giving his worst glare at Marik and you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
" Why you little! And I was sleeping and you came and...ugggghhhhh!! Now I have a headache!!"  
  
Marik laughed and then said seriously, " How did you beat Yushigou when you first came?"  
  
Yami's face got a serious thinking look on it and then he said, " Well, actually, I wasn't the one to defeat him. Yugi was. I was the one who gave Yugi the power and strength to beat him."  
  
Marik had a dawning look on his face and said, "So Yugi had the capability all along, just not the power or the strength?"  
  
Yami nodded and went on. " I wasn't able to defeat Yushigou myself, because unlike me, he was an actual part of Yugi's mind, body, and soul. I am his darkness, his opposite, therefore, having my own mind, body, and soul."  
  
Marik nodded and told Yami to go on.  
  
" Well, since I couldn't defeat him, I transferred apart of my power source into Yugi, making him able to defeat Yushigou."  
  
Marik suddenly looked confused again. " Why was Yugi able to, but you were'nt?"  
  
Yami shook his head. " That I don't know, Marik. Only he was the one who was able to defeat him. And he will be the only one this time, too."  
  
Yay!! The end of chappie 9! Yugi- am I gonna get Yami back?  
  
Me- well, maybe...but I don't wanna let you go!!  
  
Explanations-  
  
When Yugi beat Yushigou, he kind of killed him, so it was an effort for Yushigou to make his skin lifelike, but Yugi could feel the real him underneath the disguise.  
  
Ryou went into a kind of post depression shock. He will remember the rape later on, but right now, his memory of it is on vacation.  
  
WELL, HOPE YOU PEEPS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
See ya! 


End file.
